megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Twilight Man/2011 Archive
Re: MMX8 Script Yes, sorry I haven't been working on the scripts for a while. I come to this site at least once a day, just to check on things, but I haven't had much time to do serious edits like that for a while. ;) I did notice that the scripts on TMMN and GameFAQs were not exactly complete, and I also looked around for any other scripts on the internet without luck. Seeing as that's the case, I would love some help piecing it together! I don't actually own the game, unfortunately, but I'm pretty sure Quick does. I haven't been seeing Quick around too much lately though. I suppose I could also look on YouTube for playthroughs as well. How about for now I just put in whatever I can scrounge up from TMMN's script, and you or I could put in the missing lines as we find them out? Thanks for the help! --'Natork' (talk) 23:12, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fourth vs. Force Technically, all of X's armors have no official name until X5, so it would be better to keep the "3rd/X3" armor and Fourth Armor. Talking about them, as X3's "Max Armor" and "Hyper Max Armor" are the same (the later being an enhancement), I think they should be merged. --''Quick'' (u•t) 15:45, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Megaman Legends Megaman RX 13:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC)Yeah I was wondering about the Megaman Legends series.....am I to believe that it really comes after the ZX series chronologically? I mean the way the characters look gives no relation to anyone in the ZX series. Whatever happened to that nice little tibit where humans and reploids are the same? And before you might bring it up, yes I'm aware of the secret ending in ZX Advent.....but I didn't think THAT 'was what Master Thomas meant when he said that the world needed to be reset.....did he? I hope there's going to be a third ZX game to explain some things otherwise imma be a pretty disappointed player lol.Megaman RX 13:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey bud, thanks again for fixing up those scripts for me. :) I normally end up doing them really fast, so sorry for all the mistakes. I'll be working on getting the incomplete sections filled in as soon as possible. --'Natork (talk) 00:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) The Mega Man Network image removal Maybe you didn't see the message Heat Man left on my talk page. He requested that all images from this category in their gallery be removed from this wiki. Some help in removing them would be appreciated. -- Udana 01:09, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw that. So basically, he's asking us to give credit to any images that we used from the Mega Man Network and to remove any unofficial fan art. Right? --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 01:13, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, and to be more careful about citation in future. -- Udana 01:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Got it. So tell me, you do plan on uploading the "original arts" of the Robot Masters from your source at some point, right? --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 01:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, I have Dokuganryu scans, but I'm missing the page with the original Mega Man Robot Masters (guess I didn't download it for some reason) and the site is down, probably for good. I'll have my copy of Mega Man Official Complete Works sometime next week, so I'll replace those then. -- Udana 01:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sounds good to me. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 02:02, March 7, 2011 (UTC) X Weapon Images Hello. I'm sorry if this is a stupid question, but for some reason all artwork of X using special weapons from the early games have disappeared, in that they do not show up in pages. Is this normal? --CKeen 22:51, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I understand. They really looked like official art from capcom. Oh well... Thanks. --CKeen 14:03, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Vile weapon data Well, first off, I can assure you the damage values are correct. When I do damage tests, I don't hit them just once, but loads of times to completely make sure the damage is correct. So that much I can guarantee. As for confirming text and such, there's a few things I've been wanting to get to somewhere else, but I'll keep the weaponry data page open so when I DO get to it, I won't forget. As for the energy usage of the weapons? Well, that'll be tricky seeing as energy refills at a quick pace, but I'll see what I can do. - Flintlock Vitor 20:12, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Self Introduction Hi it's Jtt410. I just wanted to point out that A, I'm doing my best to add whatever information I can that I learned about the Classic and X series. I have every single game (Except for the Gameboy 4 and 5, though I do have 5 on emulator and intend to buy them both for real soon), from Mega Man 1-10 &Bass, to X1-X8. I have Zero 1-3, and Zx and Zx Advent. As well as Legends 1 and 2. I have documented every little tiny detail about every weapon/item/upgrade/special part, including what each does, the category I would place them under (IE: Gemini Laser is a "rebound" weapon, Search Snake is a "surface" weapon, though I have had a little difficulty coming up with categories for certain things, like I'm not sure what I should call "flamethrower" like weapons, such as Fire Wave or Electric Shock, or similar weapons that go vertically, like Thunder Wool, or Storm Tornado's Charged version, I've been using the term "stream" for "flamethrowers", so Thunderwool, by my logic, would be a "Electric"/"Anti-Air"/"Stream" weapon), the ammo each weapon has (or the max amount of an item Mega Man/X can carry), including variables like if there's an energy saver item, the number of shots that can be onscreen at a time, and furthermore if such a limit is factored by a firing rate, (Quick boomerang can actually have 4 shots onscreen at a time, but by the time you fire the 4th, the first one will pretty much already be gone again.), and if there are any other oddities/glitches/exploitable gameplay mechanics. For example, see my edits to the Acid Burst and Frost shield pages. Anyway, My research has been slowed lately, due to not having enough info on X7. I need to know how many "units" are in the standard Weapon energy meter, how much one upgrade to the meter is worth, and how many such upgrades there are, and by proxy what the rest of the parts/chips/enhancements for the characters are. To sum it up, I'm trying to learn everything there is to know about Mega Man and X's arsenals, and Zero and Axl as well. The benefits of every last peice of Armor, the specifics on every boss weapon, ride armor, upgrade part, everything. But I need the wiki's help too, I want to help increase the wealth of knowledge here in the Mega Man Knowledge Base, but I can't give what I don't myself already know. PS:The Trivia section on Axl's page has a bit about one of Zero's alternate colors in Marvel Vs Capcom 3 resembling Axl, I believe this is incorrect and the alternate colors in question are much more similar to Zero's color scheme in the Mega Man Zero series. But Axl's page is locked from editing. Jtt410 08:46, March 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Zero's Marvel Vs Capcom 3 Color swap Hi, just want to put out there that I'm not trying to cause a ruckus or fight or anything...I can see how that palette swap resembles Axl (after looking at Axl again I noticed his red markings and strips were more purple than I remembered, I thought they were orange like his hair). But that helmet...I can't NOT see Mega Man Zero's design in it. (Does not help that Mega Man Zero seems to have adapted Axl's White backward pointing antennae things). Maybe we're both right, maybe they wanted to do Mega Man Zero (cause the palette is the same, same dark blue, same pinkish purple), and Axl, but ran out of alternate costume "slots", so they compromised, left the helmet to match Mega Man Zero, the hair and the rest of his armor palette matches Axl. It could also be due to limitations on the palette swap methods. It's a stupid reason since by all logic such limitations shouldn't exist...but maybe they just couldn't have only his helmet's red change to purple and the rest of his armor's white do so as well...so they were left with this half way in between mash up. Also I DO have Mega Man X7, but I was concerned for a while that I wouldn't be able to gather accurate ammo counts for the weapons, cause I didn't know if the Weapon Energy meters could be upgraded like in X5 and X6. Someone just recently added a parts list for X7, and I see there's no Weapon Energy upgrades at all, so that makes things 10 times easier for me. I can just start my save file and count down how many shots I get. it's a lot of monotonous effort, but it'll be worth it. By the way, if you'd like to see my text files on the weapon/item data for the classic series (I could show you the X series one but it's still incomplete), let me know what your email address is so I can send it to you to look at. I'm not gonna act all "high and mighty, I know better than anyone else here"...but maybe you'll see something you didn't know, or decide you like something I did better. Who knows. --Jtt410 00:02, March 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Damage Data Charts with Armors Hi, With how page space is so constricted, giving the armors there own charts my be the best option right now. I plan to sort of redesign the damage charts at some point, really not happy with the look; and make Vile's look neater. Poor Quick:) I feel bad every time I see someone bother him with a list of help me do this or whatever. PS- And, looks like Wikia's new update messed up something with the sites css... Fantastic. --Udana 00:20, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Data windows How do I go about adding/editing the information in the data windows for things like the weapons? I was gonna add the ammo capacity for Oil Slider but don't know how to get in there to do it. It's 28 shots by the way. 1 bar per. --*Proto Man's Whistle* 08:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template Bars Hi, Maybe the series bars could be a darker shade, or we could try adding a secondary color (like yellow/gold) to the background to give color to the first narrow ring to make them pop a little. Or, we could just simply color the header text for the main ones. And, something I thought about awhile back, was that maybe the Mega Man series nav bars could be a lighter/brighter shade of blue from the X series to better set them apart from each other. Looks like you already figured out how to color text. --Udana 02:09, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :How about something like these examples. Just adding a secondary color to the series bar will make it stand out more from the others and this is the "brighter" blue for the classic series that I had in mind. And, after thinking about it, I like the idea of the game and series bars having the same primary color to show relation. What do you think, I'm leaning more towards example 3, its the most simple adjustment to me. :And, adding a link to the enemies category for each game to the templates should be enough I think. Linking to the password generators would be adding an out going link to the nav bar and that just doesn't seem right to me. Having a link to the generators in the games articles as it is now is fine. -- Udana 20:16, April 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Weapon Data I can't help much with X7 and X8, but if there is anything specific you want me to check fell free to ask, I'll see what I can do in the PS2. I don't have a PSP, so I can't help with MHX and MMPU. Emulating PS2 and PSP games is really a pain... :P When I tried making MMXCM run on some emulators to take screenshots, the best I managed to do was make a messed Capcom logo appear before it crashed. Wish I could still use the PC versions of X7 and X8, but I don't plan to reinstall them any time soon for various reasons... A pity books like the Compedium of Rockman X didn't add this kinda of info, but maybe one or two strategy guides like the MMX8 guide has HP values for enemies like the ones in Prima's Mega Man Legends guide? Even so it's worth checking them, as I remember one enemy (probably the Skeleton Joe from MM5) had the wrong HP in the Rockman Complete Works database when I checked a few of them, and the Batton's attack damage in MMII is strange. I don't bother much with Ninjatalos being signed off, but I'll talk with him about it and to remember sign his comments. . --''Quick'' (u•t) 02:32, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Zero's Weaponry(reason for changes) Sorry, about that, it's just that I'm still new to this sort of thing and didn't know much about how the wikis work and this is my first time(or second time) posting something on a talk page. I managed to translate the kanji for "Command/Conquest" and I realized that Supremacy was the real translation and that Conquest and Supremacy are two different things. Sincere apologies. Please correct me if I'm wrong on this. Belial Edge 19:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) *Okay then, it turns out the Conquest and Supremacy are not even synonyms, so they aren't the same thing after all... However, "command" turns out to be fine. So mind if I change it back?(If I can't then I understand) Belial Edge 03:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:OU vs. O That's a tough decision, because as they are interchangeable (none being wrong or a mistranslation like Fourth/Force and Clash/Crash/Crush), it is more of a personal preference. But to avoid confusion, as most games use the "ou" (and "uu") instead of "ō" or "o", I think it would be better to use these for all of Zero's techniques except for the X6 ones and Ryuenjin. (And "Genmu Zero" as it only appeared written in English in MvC3?). Same with the name's translations. --''Quick'' (u•t) 22:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I agree with you, plus that issue's in several fighting games, people like Ryu from Street Fighter have the same case(his name is actually supposed to be Ryuu), but I think Capcom has some issues with their formating, so I can't say I blame them. However, they've managed to write out Sougenmu in Romaji normally, but they somehow don't do the same for Rekkoha(actually Rekkouha) and Hadoken(actually Hadouken).Belial Edge 01:27, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm still here. Hey, Twilight. Sorry I've been a bit absent lately, I'm working on it as best as I can, but X7 is a clear example of everything you shouldn't do for a Mega Man Game :P. It's not really that bad a game as a whole, there's just a lot of things that they decided to change out of nowhere, when it worked so well before in the previous 6 games, and again in the next one. Like they say, if it ain't broken, don't fix it. I'm not even talking about the 3d parts. They made L1 and R1 rotate the camera...every other game uses L1 and R1 for switching weapons. And what switches weapons in X7? the right analog stick...which I'm pretty sure by the time X7 came out was practically standardized as a camera control stick, so there's no excuse for this nonsense. The Ammo counts I'm getting for the weapons are definitely the most oddball out of the series as well. For one, many weapons leave leftover energy in the meter, even at the minimal default Weapon Energy Meter values. "Explosion" uses just over half the meter, making it look like you have another shot left, but you don't. Nearly every game (and especially the ones that use a solid energy meter, like X4-X6) made the meter deplete such that when you had no ammo left, it was actually empty. I've tested X and Axl using the weapons and default minimum Weapon Energy and realized they're both the same. (With X only differing in that he gets charged versions of the weapons). I've also tested them both with only one single Weapon Energy +. With the exception of Explosion and the charged Volt Tornado, all weapons gained 1 additional shot. This is absurd because this leaves no particular discernable formula for determining how many units of energy is in the meter, or a Weapon Energy + is worth, cause the weapons with 12 shots by default get 13, but the weapons with 8 by default have 9...etc etc. A lot has happened to me since my last update to the weapons from X7. I've only just recently restored normal internet access to my pc, and the laptop I had been using prior had to be returned. I was recently in a car accident, still dealing with that aftermath, lots of stuff has been keeping me from really digging into the game. Topping it off, it's a real hassle to try and make sure all the Weapon Energy + power ups go to the right character. Since you get one for each maverick a character destroys, that mkes it impossible to say, use only Axl, and test each weapon at each Weapon Energy + level. Also apparently my email service thinks email from the wikia is spam, so if I don't check the site itself I might overlook the update emails. But that's a minor thing. *Proto Man's Whistle* 09:01, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Crystal Hunter/MMX4 Pre-Ultimate Armor Twilight Man, just why are you deleting my observations on the Crystal Hunter/MMX4 Pre-Ultimate Armor connection? I was doing some research and thought i'd share some info on the similarities between the two in terms of color scheme! New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 19:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Thnx Thnx for the advice :D A.T.X.tinction 15:53, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Mega Man & Bass Hi Twilight Man, just saying that the Mega Buster causes 2 damage to most enemies in Mega Man & Bass, the weakest weapons in the game being the Bass Buster (which is difficult to use for getting HP values due to it being rapid fire) and the small shot from a special weapons without energy left. Monopellern for example has 3 HP, but is defeated with 2 normal Mega Buster shots. --''Quick'' (u•t) 17:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Besides the Bass Buster, both Mega Man and Bass can use the weak weapon shot, and it takes more hits to defeat enemies with it. I tested a few enemies some days ago both normally and with Cheat Engine (very useful tool :) ), and it actually causes 1 damage instead of 1/2. If it were 1/2 damage, enemies like Plasma± (each eye) should be defeated with 10 shots as they are destroyed with 5 Mega Buster shots ("1" damage), but they are defeated with 9 shots instead, which is their actual HP. So, using the Mega Buster as base, it would actually be "4.5 HP". The only enemies I know to receive 1 damage from the Mega Buster in MM&B are the bosses. (except the Green Devil, which receives 2 damage. And this isn't the only game that the Mega Buster causes more than 1 damage.). :I know it's complicated, but I only noted MM&B because it has an actual weak attack that can get the HP accurately. Other games also have strange values, but I think those aren't much worth noting. :P I will only give two examples: In Mega Man 7, the Mega Buster also causes 2 damage to many enemies and 1 to bosses, but unlike MM&B there are no attacks weaker than it. In Mega Man II the HP is bigger than the one displayed (Mega Man and Special Weapons have 152 HP/energy, but bosses do have 19 HP), which is the reason that some enemies like the Bubble Bat (20 damage) cause varying damage to Mega Man's 19 HP gauge (2, 3, 2, ... "2.5" damage) and Special Weapons can be used more than 19 times (76 Metal Blades = 2 energy per shot). :So, should we use the Mega Buster or Bass Buster as base? As I mentioned with Plasma±, using the Mega Buster as base would make many HP values as decimals. --''Quick'' (u•t) 20:10, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I know this may seem like a VERY stupid question, and I am sorry if this wastes your time, but, me and a couple of friends on an RP on a webstie are creating and roleplaying a Megaman x9 rp where we created our own mavericks and other fun things. For the fun of it, could we introduce them to the database? Like before, sorry if this wastes your time. RE:Mega Man 7 Data Gathering So the Proto Buster causes a different amount of damage in MM9/10? I think there is no advice I can give to MM7. Except for bosses (and some sub-bosses), the Mega Buster does cause 2 damage to most (if not all) enemies in MM7 and MM8, but like the Special Weapons from most games, the values inside the game are different from the ones displayed and that can be noticed, but those aren't of much use in most games as enemies don't have a life bar and those can't be tested with normal weapons. (but I didn't tested all weapons in every single enemy, so I'm not sure if a Special Weapon causes less damage than the Mega Buster in one of them) I also tested MM1 and MM6: In MM6 the Mega Buster causes 1 damage to the enemies from Blizzard Man's and Tomahawk Man's stages. In the first game it causes 4 damage to Octopus Battery and Super Cutter and 1 to Big Eye, but the Rockman Complete Works database doesn't say all three have 20 HP. :P And unlike the Game Boy MMII, Mega Man's HP (and bosses) is the same as the one displayed (28. 40 in MM8) in both MM1, 6, 7, 8 and MM&B, so there is no worries with varying damage values in them. (But seeing Bliking's damage chart, I think it may be different for him) --''Quick'' (u•t) 20:09, September 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:King Tank / Jet King Robo Stats Checking with Cheat Engine and using Bass, King Tank's treads have 20 HP and the other three parts 16 HP. The treads receive 3 damage from Remote Mine. One way to test the treads normally is using Remote Mine in the wall, and when King Tank gets close, activate it when it is going away from the wall to hit it only once (destroy the head first so it doesn't give trouble with its bombs). After 6 hits, it will release smoke and have 2 HP left. (So 2 = 0 HP? It's not really destroyed anyway, only damaged enough to stop its ramming attack.) As for Jet King Robo, the head has 28 HP, the treads also have 20 HP (but smoke starts with 1 HP left, so it needs 1 extra hit and doesn't go to 0 with 3 damage (although sometimes 1 HP is left even if it was 1 before, so it can be 0...) ), and the red core 26 HP. But I think there is something strange with the red core's HP, I'll test it with Mega Man later to check it. Fun fact: King (with his shield) isn't invincible, but as he has a huge 127 HP and is very resistant, there is no way to defeat him before Proto Man appears (even if he was attacked by Gamma). It changes to the normal 28 HP after Proto Man's scene. If cheats are used to defeat him, the shield will stop in its last position and King's defeat dialogue starts. King tries to take Proto Man out of the base, but as he had not appeared, the game stops trying to make the non-existent Proto Man leave. --''Quick'' (u•t) 23:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Bosses usually have varying damage, Wily Machine for example also receives 3 damage from Remote Mine. Which HP data you want to be checked for the 8 bosses and Wily? (With Bass it's not a bother, as he can speed through stages with dash, double jump, climb ladders faster, and fly anywhere. :P ) All have 28 HP. If it's the projectiles, I did a quick run in the last stage and tested 2 of them: Astro Man's Shururuns and copies have 1 HP each. Dynamo Man's triple spheres before the Lightning Bolt have 6 HP each, the gray electric objects have 8 HP, and the two repairing objects in the top of the screen have 6 HP. The other bosses (only Magic Man left?) I will check after JKR's core if that's it. --''Quick'' (u•t) 05:17, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I finished testing Jet King Robo with Mega Man, and the red core really has a different HP between him and Bass. With Mega Man it has 16 HP and only takes 1 damage. The other HP values of JKR and King Tank are the same. ::When going to the 8 bosses, I noticed something strange with Cold Man and checked it: When Mega Man or Bass uses Ice Wall, it slowly shatters until it breaks, right? Cold Man's Ice Wall does the same thing: In-game, it is created with 40 HP and slowly decreases, breaking when it is either destroyed by the player or touches Cold Man when it returns. So with Cold Man in the corner, it breaks with around 28-30 HP left when it returns unharmed. When he uses his freezing attack, Ice Wall begins with 20 HP instead of 40, breaking faster. ::After seeing this I also tested the player's Ice Wall: It begins with 16 HP and slowly goes down, the 1st shatter happening with 9 HP left and the 2nd with 4 HP. (No difference between Mega Man and Bass) ::Pirate Man's bubble has 6 HP. I stopped testing at Burner Man (mines-3HP / grenades-1HP), but as you already covered him and the others, I tried to check Ground Man. I'll take some time to figure out his Spread Drill HP as it goes down with 1 Remote Mine, if it's not 1 HP. You can see CE codes here. --''Quick'' (u•t) 02:35, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Finished testing: Ground Man's Spread Drills appear to have 1 HP. Although JKR's projectiles act different, they have the same HP (3) with both Mega Man and Bass. :::Not sure about the boss' projectiles sharing the same damage as most have 1 HP. As they are part of them, it may be true, Pirate Man's bubble for instance receiving 3 damage from Wave Burner underwater (didn't test outside). But as Cold Man's Ice Wall receives damage from the player's Ice Wall, it may not work for all of them. :::By the way, what do you think of this? --''Quick'' (u•t) 19:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Huh? Checked JKR's projectiles with Mega Man further, and interestingly, they don't have the same HP: From the four spheres, two of them have 3 HP, and the other two have 7 HP. When I tested first I only found the ones with 3 HP. --''Quick'' (u•t) 19:25, September 29, 2011 (UTC) sure, ill try to remember. -Giano Is Awesome Twilight Man On the Zero's weaponry page, sorry for the translation edits, but can you help me on what's clear of what I can edit and what I can't edit? The translations of course are noted(I simply wanted to say I know these kinds of translations very well, but I also notice errors in my edits regarding translations), but you also mentioned the issues with changing things like "Hyo" to "Hyō" is not allowed for the X6 skills as you said the dash above the o's or u's are not present in the original game, which I was not aware of. From there, how should I plan my correction edits more thoroughly? Belial Edge 00:00, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Zero's Weaponry Translations Twilight Man On the Zero's weaponry page, sorry for the translation edits, but can you help me on what's clear of what I can edit and what I can't edit? The translations of course are noted(I simply wanted to say I know these kinds of translations very well, but I also notice errors in my edits regarding translations), but you also mentioned the issues with changing things like "Hyo" to "Hyō" is not allowed for the X6 skills as you said the dash above the o's or u's are not present in the original game, which I was not aware of. From there, how should I plan my correction edits more thoroughly? Belial Edge 00:01, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! You edited my s-section. You know what you have done?! YOU MADE MY SECTION MUCH BETTER!! :D I was lazy when I made the section. THANK YOU!! P.S: Will you be my friend? Thom3232 00:15, December 12, 2011 (UTC)Thom3232 Overlaps Sorry if this is something trivial, but I just wanted to see if you were aware of the overlap on every MegaMan Weapons page (for each game), between the Battle Damage Chart and the Weapon Dropdown Infobox. I was just wondering if there is a way to fix this without realigning the Battle Damage Chart from "center" to "centerleft". (This normally does the trick by placing the Battle Damage Chart on the left; while visually a bit awry, it is functionally perfect). ItchyNutz 12:02, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I noticed you protected the Mega man II GB damage chart, as such, it is unfinished. Why is this?Lowboy793 17:59, December 18, 2011 (UTC)